Silent Night
by Phx
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, especially at Christmas time. You might just get your wish.
1. Chapter 1

_The boys are younger in this one. Frank is 17, Joe is 16. Special thanks to JD and Alaina ___

**Silent Night**

Chapter 1

17-year-old Tony Prito still loved pizza – and that was amazing, since his father owned a pizzeria and he worked for him there almost every day.

But then again, the pizzas that Aldo Prito made were something special, and Tony didn't think he would ever get tired of them.

The raven-haired handsome Italian youth sat in a booth and picked up a slice of Meat Lovers to chew on as he waited for his friends.

It was almost closing time on Tips Eve - or the night before Christmas Eve, if you'd prefer - and he was waiting for his friends to drop by.

The malls were open late and Frank and Joe Hardy, along with Chet Morton and Biff Hooper, had called to say that they were going to drop by on their way home from last-minute shopping.

Tony had fired up a pizza and was now waiting for them to help him eat it. Phil Cohen, another good friend and Mr. Pizza "regular," had gone with his father to New York City to spend Christmas with Phil's grandmother, as they did every year, so he wouldn't be there.

Fat white snowflakes fell gently on the ground as Tony peered out into the white night looking for the Hardys' car.

There were only a few other people in the joint and Tony was looking forward to going home soon and sleeping in late in the morning.

He had finished his Christmas shopping early, and intended to spend a lazy Christmas Eve at home, until it was time to go to the hospital and watch the school Christmas choir perform late tomorrow night.

"Hey Prito," a familiar voice called out, and he saw his friends coming in through the door and stomping the snow off their boots on the mat– _they must have parked in the alley_, he thought, because he hadn't seen them pull up front.

"Good timing – the pizza's still warm," he said, smiling at his friends as they took off their heavy jackets and came over to sit down. And then noticing that someone was missing, he asked, "Where's Joe?"

"I dropped him at home – he's got to rest up for the big event tomorrow night," 17-year-old Frank Hardy said as he brushed the snow out of his dark brown hair and sat down across from Tony.

They were talking about his younger brother, who was in the Christmas Choir this year, much to Frank's amazement. He didn't think Joe _could_ sing, let alone be interested enough to sing in the choir.

"Oh. I'm looking forward to seeing them actually," Tony admitted, wiping a string of cheese off his chin. As Biff and Chet chorused their agreement, they noticed a strange look filter across Frank's face.

"What's wrong?" Biff asked, picking the largest piece and stuffing it into his mouth.

Frank sighed, "I'm not going."

"What?" they echoed in amazement. The sons of famous private investigator Fenton Hardy were well known for being very close. They were shocked that Frank wouldn't be at the concert.

"Look, it's no big deal. I just can't go," he said, shrugging his shoulders, although he knew that wasn't how Joe was going to see it; and the looks on the faces of his friends told him they were thinking along the same lines.

"_No big deal_?" Biff said incredulously, thinking of his blond-haired best friend, "Who are you trying to kid? Joe's been working on this for the past two months! Heck he's even turned down hanging out with me to practice…so you know it's big!" This made the other boys laugh and then Chet became serious.

"Have you told Joe?" Chet demanded, staring at his best friend critically. He and Frank had been best friends since kindergarten and he was surprised that Frank wasn't going.

"Well, actually no," Frank admitted sheepishly, "I just…" He broke off and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know how to tell Joe, because he _did know_ how disappointed his kid brother was going to be – no matter what he tried to tell himself.

"Oh," Chet said knowingly, "so why aren't you going?"

"Because Callie wants me to spend Christmas Eve with her," Frank said, reaching for a second piece of pizza. "She's planned this whole big thing. We're supposed to watch old Christmas movies by the light of the tree….You know the drill." He saw his friends looking at him. "_What_?"

"Why can't you do both?" Biff wondered, "I mean, you don't even need to go to the hospital until 11:30 p.m. You and Callie could both come. I mean, Iola's singing too – I figured Callie would want to go anyway." he pointed out.

Chet's younger sister, Iola, was Joe Hardy's girlfriend and Callie Shaw's best friend – it made sense. Frank shook his head.

"No, she doesn't want to go. She and her Dad are going away on Christmas Day for the rest of the week, and she just wants to stay home tomorrow evening."

Frank had already thought about that, and was surprised himself that his girlfriend refused the compromise. But Callie had been adamant, saying that it was unfair for Joe to take away from what little time they would be able to spend together this Christmas.

Frank had tried to protest, but then she started kissing him and…well, he found her very hard to say 'no' to.

Blushing at the memory, Frank tried to change the subject. "He'll be fine about it. After all it's the season of forgiving and all that crap anyway."

"Don't let your brother hear that," Tony warned, "You know how he feels about Christmas."

Frank snorted, "Oh yeah I do. You know I love my little brother but sometimes he is just so immature!"

_Uh oh_, thought Tony, _I smell trouble_. Joe's love of Christmas was legendary among his friends. And it had nothing to do with the presents; it was all about the spirit.

Joe loved the music, the movies and just the way everyone seemed to have more tolerance for their fellow man. And then there were the cookies that he and his mom made each year…_yummy_!

"Did something happen?" Tony ventured wondering if Joe wanting to rest for the choir tomorrow was the only reason he went home early.

And then as he saw Biff and Chet throw each other a look, he knew there was much more to the story…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Two chapters today :P

**Silent Night**

Chapter 2

"Let's just say, things got a bit ugly in the heat of last minute shopping," Frank said, not really wanting to go into it.

And because of that, Frank didn't finish his Christmas shopping and now would have to go out again in the morning. Something he really did not want to do.

His father had a meeting with a long time family friend, Police Chief Ezra Collig, tomorrow afternoon so Frank had promised he would pick up his Aunt Gertrude up at the airport… and now his morning was shot as well!

Gertrude Hardy was Fenton's older sister. Never married, she was a staunch environmentalist and devoted her time to helping out a number of protection agencies.

However, she did spend most holidays with her brother's family, and this Christmas was going to be no different.

Tony was dying to find out what happened but knew it was no use. If Frank didn't want to talk about it then there was nothing he could do, except pumping Biff or Chet for info later.

As if sensing Tony's curiosity, Biff said casually, "Hey Tony do you have your jeep here?" Although he knew he did….And Tony nodded, wondering what Biff was getting at.

But as Biff continued, he realized, "Well, Chet left his wheels at Callie's house so Frank has to drop him off back there to get it, but I don't need to go. So I thought maybe you could give me a lift on your way home."

While Biff was friends to both Frank and Joe, the younger boy was his best friend. And knowing how disappointed Joe was going to be once Frank told him about his plans, the muscular youth suddenly wasn't so anxious to spend time with Frank…. And he knew Tony was dying for the scoop.

"Sure," Tony quickly agreed, although technically it was out of his way as Biff lived only a few blocks from the Hardys.

And then he asked Chet, "Why's your truck at Callie's?"

"Iola wanted to be dropped off so she and Callie could do some girl stuff. So Frank picked me up there," Chet explained, making Frank grin as the older Hardy quipped,

"What can I say, there's an added bonus in it for me."

"Ah hormones," Tony grinned knowingly, making Frank blush again.

The boys continued chatting for a little while longer until Aldo Prito turned off the lights in the kitchen, and they helped straighten up before leaving.

"Talk to you guys later!" Biff called out as he followed Tony to his jeep, while Frank and Chet got into Mrs. Hardy's car.

A few minutes later the two vehicles pulled out onto the slippery road and then went their separate ways.

* * *

"Well?" Tony asked anxiously. He hated it when the brothers argued. It was something they didn't do very often, thankfully, but it still bothered him. They were both his best friends. "What happened at the mall?"

Biff sighed and leaned back in the seat. "Well we were just carrying on and stuff, and then the next thing I know…"

"_Hey Frank, let's go get our picture taken with Santa," Joe said, pulling on his brother's arm. _

_Frank pulled loose and stared indignantly at his 16-year-old brother, "I don't think so."_

"_Why not?" Joe persisted, his blue eyes bright with excitement. He loved Christmas._

_Frank sighed – did his brother really need everything explained to him? "What parts of 'you're too old for that nonsense' do you want me to explain?" _

_Uh oh, thought Biff as Joe asked sharply, "Nonsense?" He said the word slowly and deliberately._

_Rolling his eyes, Frank quipped, "Yeah nonsense, bro. That's what this all is." Frank spread his arms out indicating the whole mall. "One big money making venture. And I refuse to put one more penny into it than I have to. Come on Joe, don't you think you're getting too old for all this silliness?"_

_Joe was furious. He couldn't understand why his brother would so carelessly dismiss something that meant so much to him. Sure it might be childish but geez, you were only young once._

"_Guys…" Biff said warningly as he saw the anger flash across his friend's face, and prepared to physically break them up if need be._

_But then, the anger was replaced by something else and Joe just turned and walked away from them._

_Stunned, they started to follow him but then Joe stopped, and when he spoke, they were surprised by the sadness in his voice. "You know what the problem is with Christmas, Frank?" _

_He didn't wait for his brother to answer as he continued, "The problem is people like you. You're so busy taking yourself seriously that you can't stand anyone else having fun. Bah humbug to you!" _

_Before Frank could respond, Joe went over and stood in the lineup to get his picture taken with Santa. _

_Embarrassed, as his almost 5'10" younger brother stood in the lineup with the children, he turned to his friends and hissed, "Come on."_

_And then stopping by Joe he said, "We're leaving. So unless you're planning on walking home, you'd better come with us now."_

_Joe looked at his brother and then turned away. "I'm getting my picture taken first."_

"_Joe come on – I'm leaving right now." Frank was getting angry. _

"_I'm getting my picture taken first," Joe said adamantly. _

"_Joe…" Frank said warningly, "Let's go."_

_Brother glared at brother, neither one wanting to back down._

_Chet and Biff glanced nervously at each other – they knew how stubborn Joe could be, and this side of Frank was unnerving them. But before they could interfere Joe shook his head sadly and then left the line and started walking towards the parkade._

"_Take me home," the blond youth said stonily as he climbed into the backseat of the car and let Chet ride up front. He suddenly didn't feel like going to Mr. Pizza's anymore._

_Frank was relieved. It would have been so embarrassing if his teenaged brother had sat on Santa's lap. So he dropped his sullen brother off and headed over to meet Tony._

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. It means it a lot to me. And no, I don't hate Callie but sometimes people can be selfish without even realizing it.

**Silent Night**

Chapter 3

As Tony pulled up in front of Biff's house he sighed, "And now Frank's going to tell him that he's not going to the concert".

"Yup," said Biff, undoing his seatbelt, "I just don't know what's gotten into Frank. He knows how much Joe loves Christmas…. It would be like Joe making fun of Frank's chess tournaments or something. Man, some things are just sacred."

Nodding in agreement, Tony wished his friend a Merry Christmas and then drove home.

* * *

Joe Hardy sat down heavily on his bed, exhausted. He and his girlfriend, Iola Morton had been working together for the past month on the duet they wanted to sing on Christmas Eve with the school choir.

Every year students from Bayport High got together to go caroling at the hospital and this year, Joe and Iola had wanted to do something extra.

Although they had been practicing with the choir since the beginning of November, the desire to do something a bit extra had only hit him a month earlier, after the hospital had treated both him and Frank for injures received from falling through the floor in a condemned old mansion - Joe had only gotten the cast off his arm a few days earlier. He and Iola had been working on it ever since.

Iola had a beautiful voice and singing came easy to her, but for Joe it was more difficult. He had a good voice but he wasn't as disciplined as she was, and found it difficult to sing in the range that the song they had chosen required.

So, along with Mrs. Allan the choir mistress, he had been working every day to discipline his vocal cords, and today had been the final practice.

And now after his 'fight' with Frank, Joe felt even more tired. He rubbed his eyes and lay down on his bed. He couldn't understand why Frank had gotten so weird on him about Christmas.

He hadn't really wanted to get his picture taken with Santa, but when Frank had acted so…so…. Joe couldn't even put a name on it; it suddenly made getting the picture very important.

Joe just wanted Frank to enjoy Christmas and see it for the magic that it was.

_But no_, Joe thought sadly, _all Frank saw was the commercialization. _And this was why it was so important to him that Frank come and hear him and Iola sing tomorrow night. He wanted to remind his brother of what Christmas was really about.

It had nothing to do with money… it was about the spirit.

* * *

Frank stood outside his brother's door and paused before knocking. He knew he needed to tell Joe that he wasn't coming and although he could have waited until the morning, he wanted to get it over with.

He felt stupid about their fight in the mall, although he was relieved that Joe hadn't gone ahead and gotten his picture taken. It was just that Joe was 16 and it was time to give up such silly things as Santa Claus and magic. They weren't real.

Pausing only a moment longer, he gently knocked on Joe's door and called out, "It's me". For a moment he thought Joe wasn't going to talk to him but then the door opened and his younger brother stood there.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something."

Joe stepped back from the door so Frank could come in.

The younger boy thought his brother wanted to talk about what had happened at the mall, but the look on Frank's face told him otherwise… and then his older brother dropped a bombshell on him.

"Joe, I can't go to the concert tomorrow night," Frank said as he avoided looking his brother in the eye. "After supper, I'm going over to Callie's. We're going to hang out and watch Christmas movies."

"Well, can't you do both?" Joe pleaded, "We don't start caroling until 11:45! You and Callie could come out and hear us then. I mean, doesn't she want to hear Iola?"

Joe had already figured out he wasn't one of her favorite people, but he thought for sure Callie would want to go to support her best friend.

Frank winced as heard the plea in his brother's voice. "Joe, please try and understand. Callie is leaving to go away for a week. A full week Joe…" his words broke off and then he said firmly, "No – Joe. This is important to Callie and we don't get to spend much time together. You can sing for me later…"

Joe cut him off angrily. Frank wasn't even willing to make a compromise. "Forget it." Frank didn't understand. "Get out of my room. I'm tired."

The older boy tried to say something else, but then Joe lay down on his bed and turned his back to him as he said coldly, "Close the door on your way out."

Running a hand through his dark brown hair, Frank turned and left. There was nothing he could say… all he could do to console himself was think that Joe would forget about it once he saw what Frank had gotten him for Christmas. It was a nice gift and it had taken a long time to save for it.

* * *

Joe pushed a stand of curly blond hair out of his vibrant blue eyes as he grabbed his pillow and tossed it at the bathroom door in frustration. He and Iola had worked so hard and he was hoping all his family would be there to hear them sing. But Frank wasn't going… aargh!

And then as Joe sat up on his bed, he began to get angry. _This isn't fair_, he thought, _I would be there for him_!

Getting up, he stomped around his room as he pulled out the clothes he would wear tomorrow night.

_If Frank didn't want to be there, then it was his loss_, he thought, not caring about how much noise he was making – _who needs him anyway?_

And then he heard a small, almost child like voice inside him saying… _you do._

Resignedly, he turned off the light, leaving his room in the gentle glow of a nightlight, and lay back down… _I wish Frank could see the magic of Christmas…_

* * *

Closing his eyes, the older boy could hear his brother in the other room. He didn't know what Joe was doing but it was noisy. He was tempted to yell out to him to keep the noise down, but that took too much effort… and he was tired.

Sighing heavily, he tried to get some sleep but every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing the look of disappointment on Joe's face.

He felt conflicted between what he wanted to do and what he wanted to do for his brother… aargh!

As he began to nod off he thought.… _Sometimes I wish I was an only child…._

* * *

_A man's voice whispered softly to the small child standing next to him, "Be careful what you wish for."_

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I hope you enjoy the little trip you are about to be taken on. Along with Frank 

**Silent Night**

Chapter 4

When Frank Hardy woke up, he looked around his room, disoriented for just a few moments. Recovering, he groaned and looked at the time before dragging his tired carcass out of bed and towards the shower. He was sure that once he felt the warm water hit, he would feel better.

"Frank!"

He was just getting out of the shower when he heard his aunt calling his name.

"I'll be right down, auntie!" he sang out, feeling a little bit better. It was nothing he could name but something just felt out of sorts, and a few minutes later, with his hair still damp from the shower, Frank went downstairs and into the kitchen.

His father was sitting at the kitchen table finishing off his coffee, and glanced up as his son came into the kitchen. "Good morning, Frank".

"Morning Dad," Frank said as he sat down, and his Aunt Gertrude put a plate of sausages and eggs in front of him.

"Aw auntie – hasn't anyone told you about cholesterol?" But he dug in anyway, as his aunt just shot him a look as she sat down across from them with her own plate.

"Where's Mom?" Frank asked, as he didn't see his mother, Laura Hardy, anywhere in the kitchen.

"She's already gone to work," Fenton said as he finished his coffee and stood up, "and that's where I gotta go. See you guys later."

"Are you getting off early, Fenton?" Gertrude asked her brother, "It's Christmas Eve you know."

Fenton smiled as he grabbed his hat and put it on his head. "I know, Gert, but unfortunately crime doesn't…so, no. I'll try not to be too late, but it really depends on what happens."

And then with a final nod to his family, Police Chief Fenton Hardy left for work.

Frank heard the police cruiser leave the driveway, and chewed his toast thoughtfully as he wondered when his mother would be home. He had promised Callie that he would spend Christmas Eve at her house watching some old Christmas movies, but he hated the thought that his aunt would end up being by herself tonight.

"Did Mom say when she'd be home?" he finally asked. His aunt had been absently stirring her tea as if lost in thought, and it was a moment before she answered.

"Not really. She's inducing a patient this morning and I guess it depends on when the baby delivers. Who knows? But I guess that's all part and parcel of being an obstetrician," Gertrude sighed, sipping her hot tea carefully.

"I guess…."Frank said slowly. "Auntie, Callie wants me to come over later and watch some movies at her place…"

"Well go and have a good time," Gertrude smiled, and seeing the dubious look on her nephew's face she continued, "Don't stay home on my account. Your parents will be home sometime this night, and I have last minute wrapping to do."

"Are you sure…? I mean, I can ask Callie to come here and hang out."

"Francis Fenton Hardy – don't worry. If I tell you to go ahead, then I mean it. Now, enough said. Tell me what you got your parents for Christmas!"

By the time Frank finished breakfast he was in a great mood. This was going to be best Christmas ever.

* * *

_The little boy with the vibrant blue eyes watched the dark haired teenager leave the table and he turned and looked up at the older man standing beside him. _

_The older man patted his head softly and smiled at him. "It'll be okay," he promised. The little boy didn't look convinced but turned back to watch the other boy again anyway._

_* * * _

"Hey Cal," Frank said, lying on his bed. Outside the window he could see fat white snowflakes falling and it reminded him of a scene from _Holiday Inn. _"It's cool. I can come over."

"Yeah!" the girl squealed, "oh Frank – I can't wait! Dad is going to his friend's place. Mr. Grenfell is having a party or something…. Anyway, we'll have the house to ourselves!"

"What about your Mom?"

An alcoholic, Calista Shaw was often gone for extended periods of time, but had been home for the past two weeks. He heard Callie's sigh and already knew the answer before she admitted it, "She's gone on holiday again."

"Oh Cal, I'm sorry," Frank said, regretting asking as he knew that was Callie's polite way of saying her mother was gone drinking again and they had no idea when she would be back home.

"That's okay Frank. It's not your fault," Callie said quietly, and then decided to change the subject. "Your mom is never home either, but at least she has a better excuse then mine."

"True," Frank replied as he thought about his own mother. Dr. Laura Hardy was a brilliant doctor and had delivered many babies in the last 10 years, but Frank sometimes got the feeling that she wasn't completely happy - he just never could figure out why.

The closest he had come had been one night when he came downstairs to get a glass of water and saw his mother sitting in the dark.

He had turned on the light and was shocked at how tired and sad-looking she was.

"Are you okay?" he had asked.

"_Frank honey, you scared me!" she admonished gently and then shook her head. "Yes, I'm fine."_

"_Then why are you sitting alone in the dark?" he persisted, not believing her. Laura looked at her handsome son and just sighed heavily. It wasn't anything she could explain, but sometimes, even after a good day, she felt like something was wrong – like something was missing._

_And it was the feeling that she had each time she delivered a baby. She would look intently into that new little face and always felt disappointed. _

_It was like she was looking for someone, and with each birth she was disappointed because it wasn't who she was looking for. But how did you explain that to your teenage son? You don't.._

"_It was just a busy day. I almost lost a baby today." It was true, but only she knew that was not what had driven her into her melancholy., "Anyway, it's late and I'm tired."_

_And then as his mother got up to leave she gave him a hug. "I love you, son." _

Frank had watched her leave the room and except for the "I love you, son," he didn't believe a word she had said.

"So what are you doing today?" Callie asked, lying on her bed and twirling the phone cord around her finger. She had a cordless phone, but whenever she spoke with Frank, she loved to talk on the regular phone.

"I'm going to meet Chet at the mall. We both have some last minute shopping to do and then I've got to drop off some stuff at the Red Cross and the shelter for my Mom," Frank said. His parents always sent gifts and a hamper to help out the needy.

"Oh that's nice," Callie said without much enthusiasm. Chet Morton was Frank's best friend but Callie wasn't too fond of him. As far as she was concerned, Frank spent way too much time with Chet… _time that could be better spent with her! _

"I think so too. Hey, do you want to go with me to the Mortons' after I finish shopping? Mr. Morton said we can hitch a couple of the horses up to that old sleigh and go 'jingle belling'." Every year Frank went over the Morton's for Christmas Eve dinner and then afterwards they would go out in the sleigh. It had started when Frank was a kid.

He and Chet had met in Grade 2 and become fast friends when he had stood up to a bully that was picking on the chubbier child.

An only child, Chet was overjoyed with his new friend, and within weeks sleepovers became the routine between the boys. One week was at the Morton farm and the next weekend was at the Hardy house. The Mortons thought of Frank as their second child.

Callie gave it a thought. It would be nice to snuggle up to Frank on the sleigh ride – romantic even. But then remembering that Chet would also be there…. "No, I think I'll just stay here and get things ready for our evening".

A few minutes later, Frank said goodbye to Callie and then hurried downstairs to meet Chet at the mall. The morning was already passing way too quickly.

* * *

"Hey Chief," Officer Con Riley greeted his boss as Fenton came into the precinct and took off his heavy coat. It was cold outside.

"Riley," Chief Hardy greeted, "Anything of interest going on?"

Seeing Con lower his eyes, Fenton sighed and ushered him into his office and then waited. Con shifted uncomfortably in front of him and then he handed him a copy of the report he had just finished writing.

Fenton read the report as he sat down. And then he stared at Con for a few moments before shaking his head sadly. "Thanks, Con."

After Con Riley left, Fenton Hardy sat in his chair for a long time. And then getting up, he opened the door and walked downstairs.

"Morning Chief," the officers greeted him, and he nodded in response as he went to stand by the cell door and looked in at the lone occupant. The door was unlocked, and Fenton went in and sat down beside the sleeping man.

As he stared at the sleeper, he felt a tremendous loss. This man deserved better then this…he was a good man.

Reaching over, he gently shook the sleeping drunk. "Come on. It's time for you to go home."

The man rolled onto his back and squinted at the police chief through red-rimmed eyes. "Chief Hardy?" he said, his speech now slow and slurred from the hangover instead of the booze.

"Yes, Ezra, come on, I'll get Riley to give you a ride home." Helping the man struggle to his feet, Fenton Hardy followed him back upstairs to the office.

Ezra Collig was a fallen man.

He had met Chief Ezra Collig and his wife Rachel once before Rachel died of breast cancer. It had been at a dinner party that Fenton's own NYPD police Chief Rodney McGill had thrown. McGill had invited Collig, who had only recently replaced the retiring Bayport Police Chief. Chief Bragg.

Fenton remembered Rachel Collig as the type of person who could put you at ease with her easy manner and take-charge attitude. It had been obvious to him right then who was the boss in that household – and it wasn't Ezra.

But then Rachel died and Ezra never recovered. His alcoholism forced him into an early retirement, and Police Detective Fenton Hardy was offered the job.

And now a couple of times a week, Con Riley would drive Ezra home after the ex-police Chief spent a night sobering up in a jail cell.

Fenton watched the man leaving with the younger officer, leaning heavily on his arm as he couldn't trust his feet.

Shaking his head, he went back to his desk to finish the paperwork. He had never realized how much paper pushing was required of a police chief.

Sighing, he got up and poured himself a black coffee and wondered when his old friend Sam Radley would get a chance to call him.

They had met while Fenton was still a NYPD officer and had hit it off immediately. Sam was doing some gumshoeing for a top defense attorney, and they met when he was researching a case that Fenton had been the arresting officer on.

An intuitive investigator, Sam wasn't overly ambitious and was satisfied with the biweekly paycheck that working for a law firm afforded him… until he started hanging out with Fenton, that was.

Fenton was aching to branch out on his own and become a private investigator. He had even gone as far as to talk Sam into considering working with him. But then everything changed when Laura got accepted in a pre-med program.

Fenton knew that with a wife in school and an infant at home, it was not a good time for him to quit the police force.

But by this time, Sam had gotten enthused about working on his own and went ahead and started his own investigation firm.

And now, while Police Chief Fenton Hardy stared at the stack of reports in front of him, world-renowned private investigator Sam Radley was working somewhere undercover.

Fenton hadn't heard from Sam in over a week, and hoped that he managed to tie up his case in time to join them for Christmas. Sam had never married, and spent a lot of time in Bayport, although he officially worked out of New York City.

Frowning, Fenton turned his thoughts back to the work ahead of him…. It was no use pining over the things that couldn't be.

* * *

_The little boy with blue eyes watched the man at his desk. He could feel the sadness inside the man's heart, and it made the child sad. The man loved his family but there was a part of him that mourned for the man he could have been. It was so hard to stand back and watch while others got to touch.…_

"_It'll be okay," the older man assured the child. The little boy didn't look convinced but turned back to watch the man again anyway._

_tbc_

And just in case, there is any confusion about what has happened. Frank got his wish and this is his world without his brother. Every life touches more than just one.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy my little exploration of a non-Joe world. Personally, I miss the guy! _

**Silent Night**

Chapter 5

Gertrude Hardy pulled out the last gift she needed to wrap. She was listening to a Christmas CD and singing along.

Outside, the snow was still falling, and she stopped to look out the front window and admire the winter wonderland – it was really very beautiful.

Behind her, the large Christmas tree dominated the living room, and almost 800 little lights twinkled brightly. It was still only early but she had already turned on the tree; it made her feel a little less lonely.

_And Gertrude Hardy was a very lonely woman._

Never married, she had given up her job as a stenographer to move in with her brother and his family when Laura went back to school full time. And then, except for three years when she moved back home to care for her ailing parents, she'd been living with them ever since.

Although she had never had children, she had helped raise Frank and felt like he was her own – hence the tension that sometimes arose between her and Laura, as they had very different parenting styles.

Fenton tried to stay out of it. How do you choose between the two women in your life? _Your wife or your sister…oh yes, he definitely stayed out of it._

Usually, she never minded devoting her life to her family, but sometimes, especially on Christmas and New Year's, she wondered what she had missed out on and whether or not there truly was someone…for everyone.

Reflective, Gertrude brushed a tear from her cheek and carefully placed a soft ivory bow on top of the present she had just finished wrapping.

She had chosen lovely gold paper with little ivory cherub angels on it for this special gift.

Every year, she would carefully select one extra item and then, after wrapping it, she would take it to the hospital and drop it into one of the donation bins to be given to a needy child on Christmas morning.

It heartened her to know that somewhere in Bayport, a child that she hadn't met would receive her gift and it would put that little light in their eyes…if only for a few hours.

This year, she had bought a CD player and some of the current top CD's to go with it and on the gift tag, she wrote:

To: A special Boy

From: Auntie G

She used Frank as a model of what to buy for the gift. Last year he had received this exact present and had loved it. And when she went out to look for a gift, she remembered.

At the bottom of the tag, she had to write the age that the gift was appropriate for, and without hesitating, she wrote 16.

She always chose to go one year less than Frank…it just felt right.

Satisfied with the wrapping, Gertrude left the gift on the coffee table as she leaned back and looked at it. Behind her the Christmas tree blinked and the CD sang…_so this is Christmas…and what have you done…?_

And Gertrude Hardy cried.

* * *

_The little boy with the blue eyes reached out his hand to comfort the crying woman, but stopped. There was nothing he could do. _

_He knew why she was crying…she was crying because she knew she had lost something…she just didn't know what…_

"_It'll be okay," the older man assured the child. The little boy didn't look convinced but turned back to watch the woman again anyway._

* * *

Dr. Hardy pushed a long strand of blond hair under her green cap as she prepared to go into the OR. It was Christmas Eve and she would prefer to be home with her family instead of this sterile, antiseptic hospital prep room…but she had a job to do.

Right now there was a terrified young girl on the other side of the swinging door who was trusting Laura Hardy with both her life…and that of her unborn baby.

As she scrubbed her hands she thought about how funny it was how things worked out. A one time aspiring Olympic horsewoman, she would have laughed if anyone had told her that less than 20 years later she would be preparing to deliver a premature baby.

But then life goes and throws you a curve ball…or in her case, a nasty riding accident that cost her both her horse and the life she had known.

_The best laid plans of mice and men_, she thought to herself as she shook away the images of the accident and her beloved horse, Heart. Life goes on…life finds a way….

Closing her eyes, she said a little prayer that the Lord would guide her hands in delivering this mother and child safely through the unscheduled C-section.

And then using her shoulder to push open the door, Dr. Hardy nodded to the nurse and then smiled down at the young girl, "Okay Tania, are you ready to be a mom?"

Seeing the look of terror on the face of the 16 year old girl, Laura gave her a reassuring wink. "That's okay, neither was I."

Preparing to make the first incision, Laura thought about her own son, Frank.

_No_…she hadn't been prepared for being a mom. And then she made the most startling discovery about 6 weeks later, when all the aches and pains had subsided, and Frank had finally let her have more then two hours sleep at a time…she loved being a mom.

It was this love that sent her to medical school and then on to Obstetrics. She wanted to be there to see that look on the parents' faces when they finally got a chance to see the child that they had made. To somehow recapture the magic that had been her own child's birth.

* * *

_The little boy with the blue eyes felt someone else standing beside him and he turned to see another little boy with large brown eyes and a face full of freckles. _

_The boy waved to him and then disappeared seconds before he heard the baby's cry. His blue eyes widened but before he could ask anything, he felt the man's hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."_

_The little boy didn't look convinced but turned back to watch them again._

* * *

Laura felt the baby's head and gently but firmly brought it into the world. For one brief moment her gaze locked on the child's face… but it wasn't him.

Forcing a smile she called out, "it's a boy!" and then watched the magic as the young mother saw her child and fell instantly in love.

This didn't happen all the time, but when it did you knew they were the only two people in the world.

"Hello Christopher," she heard the young girl greet her son, and Laura felt overwhelming sadness.

_Who am I looking for?_ she asked herself as she mechanically went about suturing the incision…._Who am I am waiting for…?_

* * *

_The little boy with the blue eyes turned away and left. He didn't believe anymore that it would be okay. Was he the only one who could feel their pain?_

_The older man didn't follow. He knew where the child was going and he knew it was a journey that he needed to make by himself. But it would be okay. It had to be._

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

_Who is the man with the little boy, you ask? Now what fun would it be if I told you? This story is only 9 chapters long and it will be revealed in the end. Thanks for the comments and I hope you continue to enjoy this._

**Silent Night**

Chapter 6

Sitting in the foodcourt with Chet, Frank absently munched a fry as his gaze wandered around looking at all the other shoppers. He found himself wondering about them, what they'd bought, and for whom, his mind perpetually curious about the mysteries around him. Idly he listened to his friend as Chet rambled on about what he'd bought for everyone and found himself wishing for something more but he wasn't sure what. He just felt very constricted and trapped in his own life.

A shiver ran across his skin and Frank knew he was being watched. He whipped his head around in time to catch a glimpse of a small child with blond hair. Something about the little boy called to him.

Jumping to his feet, he pushed through the drove of other last minute shoppers and raced after the child. Behind him he heard his best friend, Chet Morton, yelling after him, "What's wrong?"

But Frank was oblivious to him as he tried to find the child again. He didn't know why, but he knew he needed to find that little boy.

Puffing, Chet Morton caught up to Frank when the dark haired boy just suddenly stopped and looked around wildly. But it was no use. The child was gone.

"What's…wrong?" Chet asked trying to catch his breath. Frank looked at his friend and then, because he really didn't know why he wanted to catch the boy, he just shook his head, "Sorry Chet, I thought I saw Santa."

Chet threw him a look – he didn't believe him – and Frank grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the food court where they were checking out the other shoppers while they grabbed a drink and gave their aching feet a rest.

Shopping on Christmas Eve was insane!

"Man, I still can't believe Prito's gone," Chet remarked as he thought about their Italian friend whose family had moved back to New York City a couple of days ago.

His father, Aldo Prito, had owned Prito Construction, which had struggled to stay competitive against some of the larger construction firms in the area.

Finally the company went bust, and the Pritos were forced to move back to New York where Aldo Prito's older brother had offered Aldo a job.

Tony, along with another boy, Phil Cohen, used to hang out a lot with Frank and Chet.

"Yeah – I'm going to miss him," Frank said, sighing loudly.

Tony had moved, and Phil was gone to his grandmother's for Christmas – the gang was pretty much down to him and Chet.

"His dad made the most awesome pizza," Chet said, rubbing his hand across his stomach for emphasis, and Frank laughed.

"Yeah, maybe he should have opened up a pizza joint or something."

The boys sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about the Pritos, until Chet, looking at his watch, realized it was near suppertime. "Come on, it's almost time to eat."

Frank couldn't' help but take a stab at his friend, "You need to look at your watch to know when it's time to eat?"

"Ha, ha," Chet said, feigning indignation, "Come on…you know my mom hates to be kept waiting."

"True," Frank said, thinking fondly of Chet's mother, Catherine Morton. She was like his second… well third mother actually, he grinned, thinking about his mother and aunt.

Trying to make their way to the parkade through the crowd of people, Chet accidentally stepped on the foot of a big, blond haired guy who had cut in front of him.

"Watch it, Lardo," the blond boy snarled as he angrily pulled his foot back.

"Sorry Biff," Chet apologized, but the other boy wasn't ready to let it go at that.

"What are you doing here anyway? This mall doesn't have a grocery store," Biff continued, enjoying the look of embarrassment on the stouter boy's face.

"Back off, Biff," Frank warned, stepping up beside Chet, "Or else all you're going to get in your stocking is a lump of coal."

Biff snorted when he saw the Hardy boy, whom he hadn't noticed until now. "Well I should have known that your bodyguard wouldn't be too far away. Don't sweat the coal, though, Hardy, I wouldn't want your head to have to go empty on my account."

Biff's best friend, Stephen Fell, laughed and then they walked away to meet their girlfriends, Jan Biggerman and Lisa Hann.

"Come on," Frank said, steering Chet away from the bullies, "You mom's probably waiting on us!"

* * *

_The little boy followed the big blond haired guy and watched him talking to his friends. He was very saddened by what he saw. Brushing past the big guy, he met his eyes briefly and then he was gone._

* * *

Shaken to the core, Biff Hooper watched the blond boy disappear into the crowd. The little boy had pushed past him and then looked up right into his face.

For one brief second they had locked eyes and in those young vibrant blue eyes, he saw such an intense look of disappointment that Biff felt ashamed…he just couldn't figure out for what.

But then as he saw the back of Chet Morton's head before he lost sight of it in the crowd – he knew why….

* * *

Catherine Morton sat down at the table and waited.

Christmas Eve dinner was ready, and all they were waiting for was the boys. Mr. Morton was in the living room watching "It's a Wonderful Life." He knew better than to be in the kitchen…or rather, _in the way_, as his wife would put it, on Christmas Eve.

As Mrs. Morton listened to Jimmy Stewart's voice blaring from the TV, she felt very sad.

Although outwardly she put on a brave face, Catherine Morton found Christmas to be the hardest time of the year. For her, Christmas Eve wasn't a time of joyous celebration… it was a time of mourning.…

It was 16 years ago this very day that while driving through a busy Bayport intersection; she had been struck by a car and miscarried her unborn child.

Catherine had been in her third trimester and the doctors had done everything they could but it was no use. The injuries were too severe, and Iola Catherine Morton died in _utero_.…

Hearing Chet's old jalopy coming up the driveway towards the farm, Catherine went over to the sink and splashed some water on her face. She didn't want her son to see her upset.

Mr. Morton had also heard the car, and coming in from the living room, he watched his wife drying her face, and his heart ached for her.

He too mourned for the daughter he had never known, but it was different for him. Although he had felt the baby kicking in his wife's ample pregnant belly, he hadn't lived with it inside him….

Going over to her, he gave his wife's shoulder a quick squeeze before going outside to greet the boys.

* * *

_The little boy with the vibrant blue eyes was crying. She should have been here._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the comments! Two chapters left after this one so I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Silent Night**

Chapter 7

By the time Frank got to Callie's he was exhausted.

Mrs. Morton had helped him wrap the gift he bought for Callie, as he always waited until the last minute to buy her gift. Coming from a wealthy family, she was hard to buy for.

This year he had bought her a simple pendent and earrings.

He knew that Callie was expecting a promise ring, but he wasn't sure he was ready to give her that – something kept holding him back.

"Do you want some hot chocolate? I got the small marshmallows that you like," Callie said, already getting up. Her large screen TV was showing the opening credits to "A Christmas Carol" – the Alistair Sim version, as she had already turned off all the lights, leaving only the twinkling little red and green lights of her tree on.

"Sure," Frank said, stifling a yawn as he stretched his almost six-foot frame out on the comfy couch and laid his head back on his hands, gazing up at the tree.

It was beautiful but as he watched it he was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming sadness and he didn't know why.

Closing his eyes he was surprised to see the face of the little blond boy that he had chased in the mall.

The little boy seemed to be saying something to him but as Frank strained his ears to hear him, he couldn't make out anything the child was saying. "I can't hear you!" his mind yelled.

The little boy stopped talking and looked at him with the saddest blue eyes Frank had ever seen, and they tore a hole right through his heart. And then the boy faded away and Frank drifted into a deep sleep before Callie had a chance to come back in from the kitchen.

* * *

"_Frank!" The little boy yelled, "Frank!" but the dark haired boy didn't hear him. Finally, frustrated, the little boy turned away._

_The older man shook his head and then went to find the boy. _

_He couldn't interfere but at the same time, he couldn't let the little boy go by himself. An unbroken habit, he needed to make sure the little boy was okay. _

_That was what they did – they looked out for each other._

* * *

"Fra-"Callie's voice cut off in mid word as she saw her boyfriend lying on the couch fast asleep.

Smiling affectionately, she walked over and sat down beside him, soaking up the pure innocence on his sleeping face. She loved him more than her life itself…she wondered if he would ever know that.

Grabbing a warm blanket, she gently covered him up and then turned off the TV. Cradling the hot chocolate on her knee, Callie curled up on the stuffed armchair across from the couch and just watched him while he slept, with the little lights casting soft green and red glow on her beloved.

* * *

_The blond haired boy with the vibrant blue eyes saw the brown haired boy was now asleep on the couch. _

_As he approached the sleeper he expected the older man to try and stop him but he didn't. In fact, the older man was nodding encouragingly at him…._

_And then the little boy reached out his hand and touched the gently rising and falling chest – no…not his chest…his heart._

_It was as if that small hand reached right in and touched the actual beating heart – feeling the hole that was there._

The teen's eyes flew open and for one second the child thought that he had been seen.

* * *

Frank had been sleeping when he suddenly felt as if someone was touching his chest…. his heart.

And he was embraced in a feeling of such warmth and goodness, his eyes flew open in recognition… _Joe._

Bolting up, Frank felt his head start to swirl and he had to lie back down for a moment. Callie saw him and became instantly concerned. "Frank, what's wrong?" she demanded, as she saw such a look of loss on his face, it scared her.

Frank fought to focus on Callie as he was swept away with images. Images of his life…_but not this life_…not the life he knew…but the life he remembered.

Grabbing her arm he asked anxiously, "Where's Joe?"

Callie looked at him worriedly, "_Joe_? Frank what are you talking about?"

"Joe – _my brother_. You know…" and then his voice dropped off as he saw the look on her face, as she reached out with her hand to touch his face. He was burning up.

"Frank, you've got a fever. Just try and relax while I go and get you an aspirin." Callie hurriedly left the couch, afraid that Frank was delirious.

But Frank wasn't. He had a brother and he had to find him… before it was too late!

* * *

_The boy with the vibrant blue eyes smiled up at the older man, "It'll be okay," he assured the older man, who smiled back at him and nodded. It had to be._

* * *

"Mr. Hardy this is Callie." It was now after 11 p.m. and Frank was still ranting about a brother he thought he had. Finally, Callie had broken down and called his father.

In the background she could hear Frank telling her that he needed to find this Joe person.

"I don't even know this person and I already don't like him," she mused a few minutes later as she hung up. After hearing about Frank's delirium, Fenton told her he'd be right over to pick his son up.

"Callie – I can't find my keys! I need to borrow your car," Frank said after taking all the cushions off the couch looking for them.

He had left them on the coffee table when he lay down, and Callie had the quick foresight to pocket them before he made good on his threat and left to go out in the snow looking for a ghost.

"Frank, your father is on his way….He'll help you find this brother of yours," she said, trying to placate him by pretending to be part of his delusion.

"Good – I'll wait outside for him," Frank said impatiently. He needed to find Joe. He was desperate to find him.

His mind was tearing itself apart as it tried to deal with the images that were overwhelming him as he was conflicted between two lives –

Joe existed…somewhere…someplace…and Frank needed to find him…he needed to tell him something. Although right now he couldn't remember what it was….

* * *

Fenton drove as fast as he dared in the snow slick streets. He knew that Frank must be really sick to be hallucinating like that. _A brother…you'd think I'd have known about it…if that were true_, he thought sarcastically to himself as he turned the corner and headed up the driveway to the Shaw house.

A few minutes later as he saw his son, Fenton Hardy decided that they weren't going home…they were going straight to the hospital.

Pulling out his cell, he dialed his wife's pager number and then left a message: FRANK'S SICK. I'M BRINGING HIM IN.

And then hung up.

Laura had almost gotten out of the hospital before being called back to perform an emergency hysterectomy…and then two fully dilated sisters were brought in and things got interesting from there….

Fenton had hoped that she would be home for Christmas morning, but now as he pulled into the hospital parking lot, he wondered if any of them would.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this story. I enjoyed writing it and exploring how things might have changed in the Hardy world if Joe had never been born. But, alas, the story is now complete. Enjoy.

**Silent Night**

Chapter 8

Frank was furious. Everyone was looking at him like he had three heads.

He didn't want to go the hospital, and only did so because he saw the concern on his father's face and he was burning up.

But now as the doctor was getting ready to order a battery of tests, Frank just wanted to scream and run out of the room. They were wasting time.

"I'm fine," he insisted, but Dr. Sidhu didn't look convinced.

He had to find Joe…. He had to find his little brother.

And then he saw the small blond haired boy with vibrant blue eyes watching him, and Frank recognized him as the boy from the mall.

"Wait!" he yelled, jumping off the bed and pushing past the shocked doctor and his father. He could hear them running after him but he didn't care – he had to catch that boy.

The little boy ran down the hall and around the corner.

Frank did the same, and almost barreled over his aunt, who had come to the hospital to drop off her gift. She was shocked to see her nephew, and her brother, and then an older East Indian doctor chasing after a little blond haired boy.

Gertrude had left the house a few minutes before Callie called, and had no idea what was going on.

So she did the only thing she could think of…. She chased the doctor!

* * *

The little boy disappeared out the front door, and Frank, Fenton, Dr. Sidhu and Gertrude Hardy chased after him.

Laura Hardy came out of the elevator in time to see a small blond haired boy running out the front door.

The boy glanced at her and then she too was chasing him.… It was him…. She had been looking for him.

* * *

Frank, Fenton, Dr. Sidhu, Gertrude and Laura came to a halt outside the hospital as they saw a group of carolers getting ready to sing. _Where was the boy_?

As they heard the people singing, Frank was oblivious to them as his eyes searched for the little boy. And then he froze as he heard an angel's voice.

Turning back to the choir, he saw a beautiful dark haired teenage girl with big doe eyes, and as she sang, her very voice seemed to have come from the heavens itself.

And she was looking right at him.

"_Silent night! Holy night! All is calm; all is bright;_

_Round yon virgin mother and Child, Holy infant so tender and mild._

_Sleep in heavenly peace; sleep in heavenly peace."_

He then saw the little boy as he went to stand beside the raven-haired beauty. Only as Frank watched, the child seemed to morph into a handsome young man with curly blond hair and vibrant blues eyes.

And as the young man started to sing, Frank felt a catch in his chest. The voice was clear, flawless and beautiful as he sang…

"_Silent night! Holy night! Shepherds quake at the sight!_

_Glories stream from heaven afar; heavenly hosts sing Alleluia;_

_Christ, the Savior, is born! Christ, the Savior, is born!"_

Brushing away a tear, Frank shivered, watching the boy and the angel hold hands and smile at each other.

Two voices became as one as they were raised together and around them a hush seemed to fall over all of Bayport. The world was listening.

"_Silent night! Holy night! Son of God, love's pure light._

_Radiant beams from thy holy face, with the dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus, Lord, at thy birth, Jesus, Lord, at thy birth."_

As if on cue, the clock tower began bonging out the stroke of midnight, and around them everyone started shouting 'MERRY CHRISTMAS.'

Frank ignored it all. His eyes were fixed on the young man as he tried not to lose him amidst the sea of people who had turned out to hear the choir.

"JOE!" he shouted.

To his astonishment, instead of running away as the child had, the young man seemed surprised to see him… and started walking towards him.

"I thought you weren't coming," he said, smiling widely, and Frank just stared at him, drinking him in and praying that he was real.

"Frank…are you okay?" he heard the teen ask, and Frank smiled and grabbed his brother in a tight hug.

"I am now!" he said, unashamed of the hot tears running down his cheeks.

Joe was real. He did have a brother… and finally Frank knew what he had been missing. It had a name. It was Joe.

"Joe, you were wonderful!" He heard his parents gush, and Frank turned in shock – they recognized him?

But then, instead of Dr. Laura Hardy and Police Chief Fenton Hardy – Frank saw his mother, Laura Hardy, and his father, private investigator Fenton Hardy.

"Iola!" Frank heard Catherine Morton pushing through the crowd to her daughter and grab her fiercely, "I'm so proud of you! You were wonderful!"

All their friends and family, who had come out to hear Joe and Iola sing, engulfed them. Aunt Gertrude, Chet Morton, Phil Cohen, Tony Prito, and even Biff Hooper.

Frank was confused but he didn't care because standing right in front of him was his brother and surrounding him was the life he knew.

* * *

It was almost 12:30 when they finally got home. Frank was standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth. As he stood there he tried to make some sense of his dream.

He was sure now that it had been some sort of strange daydream. What else could it be? And then he wondered who the older man was who had been with the young Joe.

Yawning, he saw his distorted face in the mirror and recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. It had been him –

It had been Frank.

* * *

"Hey Joe," Frank rapped on his brother's door as he opened it up, and was surprised to see him already in bed, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Joe yawned. He was exhausted. It had been a long day. He was elated, although still somewhat shocked that Frank had decided to come to the hospital to hear them sing after all.

The older boy came in and sat down on the bed next to his brother. He was kind of afraid to go to sleep and find out that this was the dream and the other life was the reality.

While he wasn't unhappy in his other life – he just felt like something was missing. And as he thought about everyone in his life, he realized that they had sensed it as well.

"I'm sorry," Frank said, "I was wrong last night in the mall."

Joe looked at him but didn't say anything as Frank continued, "Remember that Christmas after we spent the summer at Uncle Tim's ranch?"

"Yeah," Joe said guardedly.

"And I told you there was no Santa Claus. That it was all Mom and Dad?" Frank asked.

Joe wondered what his brother was getting at. He remembered that Christmas too – he had been mortified when his older brother told him that Santa Claus didn't exist.

"Well I was wrong - there is a Santa Claus."

Joe was skeptical, thinking that Frank was setting him up for something." Oh yeah…. You're so sure how?"

Frank smiled and reached over and grabbed his brother in another fierce hug. "Because he gave me exactly what I needed – even when I didn't know what that was. It's all about magic, Joe – Christmas magic," Frank finished as he released his brother and then he chuckled at the look on Joe's face. "Now scoot over and make room for big brother!"

And with that the two brothers snuggled down together as they had done so many times before when they had been growing up…. And they spent the next little while trying to guess what Santa had placed under the tree.

Frank waited until Joe had fallen asleep, and then smiled down at his sleeping sibling. "Good night little brother… I love you."

* * *

Under the flickering lights of the Christmas tree in the house on the corner of Elm Street and High Street, one gift with an ivory bow, wrapped in gold paper and ivory cherubs, seemed to shine a bit brighter than the rest….

To: _Joe_

From: Auntie G

The End

**Final Note from Phx**:

Never underestimate the effect of your life on others…every life is like one drop of water in a pool. The effect that it has on other people's lives is the ripple effect.

Just as Joe's life impacted many people in ways that were unseen, so does yours.

*Another driver in an intersection hit Catherine Morton's car and the accident resulted in her miscarrying her baby girl. But that should have never happened.

Laura Hardy was supposed to be a pedestrian at that same intersection to press the light that would give Catherine a red light instead of a green thus preventing the accident.

But Laura Hardy wasn't at that intersection that day because she didn't have to take her four-month-old son for a checkup at Dr. Bates office, which was located on that intersection. Why?

_Because Joe had never been born._

*Aldo Prito tried to make his construction company stay afloat until it was too late and they lost everything forcing the family to move back to New York. But that was not supposed to happen.

While all the boys thought Mr. Prito's pizzas were the best, Joe loudly raved about them so much that when the construction company first started to encounter a down slide of business, Aldo thought seriously about selling out and opening up a pizzeria. Which he did and it became successful.

_But then when Joe was never born…_

As this Christmas season comes upon us, please remember that even on the days when you're wondering 'why'? Just remember the 'why' is often times in the things we don't see.

And regardless of what your beliefs are, there is something magical about this time of year…

Merry Christmas –

Love,

Phx


End file.
